Prussia's Awesome Plan to Make Them Happy
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Getting your brother and his best friend in a relationship was all part of the plan. Falling in love with the best friend you're pairing your brother up with wasn't. And yet APPARENTLY that's exactly what happens. What the hell?
1. It All Began With a Plan

**Hooray for more crack pairings~! Well…I really don't know if this IS one, but I haven't seen many supporters of it here, maybe they're somewhere else…but whatever HI HERE YA GO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**/=+=/**

"Serious? They didn't do anything last night?"

"Nope! Mein bruder just left him and slept on the couch! I even gave them the opportunity of being _**alone**_ for anything to happen!" Gilbert sighed. "Freaking Christ, he needs to get laid or something!"

"I know, right?"

Never mind the fact that he was there mainly to annoy her and Specs, this was the only thing that Gilbert and Elizabeta seemed to agree on. Ever since they first met, Ludwig and Feliciano were clinging together like glue on paper _(more on Feli's side than the other way around)_ and everyone saw the connection was getting to be more than just friends. But no matter what they do, be it Elizabeta or Gilbert or even Kiku, they just like to stay FRIENDS. What's the big deal?

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough…" Elizabeta rubbed her chin. "I know! We need to set them up on a date!"

"Another one? The last time we did that, Alfred intervened and almost blew up the restaurant that they were in. Not going to work." Gilbert shook his head. "Let's keep it home."

"Oh, like we should invite them over!" She stated. "And then we'll cook up something that Feliciano would like and say that Ludwig made it!"

"Let me handle that dish. You and Specs sort out everything else out." Gilbert grinned. "Living with Ludwig and a frequently visiting Feliciano, I know exactly what he likes."

"I'm not risking it. _** I'm**_ handling it." Elizabeta stated. "After we tell Roderich about what we're doing."

"Whatever, whatever. You're totally being unawesome right now."

**/=+=/**

Roderich was surprisingly more than willing to let this all happen. He told them that he was going to call them over while they handle the rest. There was a bit of an argument between the both of them but Elizabeta forced him to give up with that goddamn frying pan of hers. It scared him enough to go into submission and soon she was working on the pasta dish. After a few minutes he looked up and saw her boiling the pasta as normal.

"Did you salt the pasta yet?"

"Eh?" She looked up.

"You're supposed to salt it, remember?" He grinned. "Or were you never told?"

"W-we're out of salt!" She countered, clearly forgetting.

"Then here. Use this." He grabbed a small can from his bag. "Took it from his house when he wasn't home."

"You _**stole**_ from Feliciano's house?"

"Hey, he had about fifteen cans of it, what's the use of losing the one near empty?"

"Why is the salt red?"

"Must be an Italian thing. Heard that he used it once and won some girl over."

He was lying of course. He bought it from one of those fancy schmancy salt stores on the way over here. You know, the one that says that the salt is actually flavored or something like that. The one he happened to buy was the "tomato" flavored, and he had to admit that it was a little funny when the store clerk was staring at him cause he _**clearly**_ didn't look like the type who cooked. He left that building laughing his head off.

Before he knew it, everything had been set. Elizabeta smothered the pasta in the sauce she boiled with a kiss while Gilbert was forced to make his brother's dish _(which was extremely simple nonetheless)_. The doorbell rang, and she chirped out a _**"that must be them!"**_ before abandoning the kitchen to the door. Gilbert made sure she was gone before making his move.

_Man, this is going to be AWESOOOOOME…_

He's been observing how the Italians love their dishes. He knew what they wanted. While she was gone he sprinkled just the right amount of cheese and layered the sides with mint just for decoration. Not knowing his favorite, his ass. He knew almost everything about Feliciano: the way he acted, the key he laughs in, the right thing to say to stop him from crying…

N-not that he was actually listening for them! He wanted something to tell his bruder on the off chance he was interested!

Yeah, that was it.

Totally awesome.

He looked up and saw Ludwig was being extremely confused on what Elizabeta and Gilbert were planning, because she was being totally vague about what was going on and he had just stepped out of the way to show that he totally didn't just do anything different to the dish. Yeah, how awesome was that. Totally awesome.

The bell rang, and it was that little jingle that Feliciano would always do to a doorbell _(again, this was for __**RESEARCH**__ purposes)_ before he heard Roderich open the door to let him in. The footsteps were familiar, the singing was familiar, the same way he turned and hugged him was-

_**Not.**_

"Hey, Ita-chan! Wrong German!" Gilbert laughed.

"Ve~~~I wanted to say hi to you, Prussia…" Feliciano squeaked out. "D-do you not like it?"

He had a strange way of squeaking out when he was sad or frightened, that much Gilbert knew, the same as him knowing that Feli did not know what his human name was _(he wasn't going to tell…because it adds to the AWESOMENESS)_. But he didn't know how it felt to have an Italian hug him like this. He kinda liked it…

"Aren't you hungry, Feli?" Elizabeta chirped. "Doitsu made you a great dinner, didn't you?"

"W-what?" That's when Ludwig got what was going on.

"Ve~~~really, Doitsu?"

"F-Feli, wait a minute-"

"Come on, you two are hungry!" Gilbert shooed them to the dining room. "We'll get the dishes out in due time!"

They took it very well _(even Ludwig. Who knew?)_ before the other two grabbed their dishes and gave it to the both of them. They were a little iffy at first _(especially Ludwig)_ before he looked up and saw Feliciano take a huge bite out of the pasta and chirped with a frequency that no one had ever heard out of him. Like, for reals.

"_**VEEE~~~~!**_ This is really good, Doitsu!"

"E-eh?" He looked confused.

"There's just enough cheese on it too…and it's Romano cheese too! Veee…grazie~!"

It was then that Elizabeta knew that Gilbert had interfered with the entire dish. But there's going to be no pan smashing today. The minute she had the suspicious look on her face, he was already on the first plane back home. He ain't risking his ass for another beating by a woman.

**/=+=/**

"Ahhh…the entire house to myself…_**totally AWESOME!"**_

He chirped and headed to the kitchen before realizing that the entire stock of beer for the night was gone. He screamed for a few minutes before hearing Gilbert chirp around on the final cold beer that was there. Gilbert sighed and took the bottle in his hand before shaking his head.

"What the hell…beer is still beer!"

He chugged it down before feeling completely alive. He couldn't go to the bar tonight _(he wanted Elizabeta to call him in case something good happened)_, so he skimmed the channels on the TV for a few minutes before getting bored of that and heading to his room.

"All riiiight~! The totally awesome me…demands…a _**nap!**__**"**_

And he was out.

**/=+=/**

_They were making out on the bed, completely naked, and loving it. He could feel the heat erupting from his skin, the sweat that was appearing from his forehead, the sweet smell of his shampoo coming from his hair, the squirming at the thousands of nerves that were screaming to be touched…_

_They fell on the bed, Gilbert topping (of course) the young boy before slowing kissing him down. His sounds were music to his ears, the squirms and twitches just adding to the much needed heat. His arms reached out to hold his body, feeling the warmth at his fingertips and his legs closing in on him._

"_Are you sure…you're ready…?"_

"_Yes…yes, I'm ready…please don't worry about me…"_

_They made out a little more, making sure that he was completely ready and not holding any form of doubt. Gilbert heard him mumble something that he couldn't understand, but it just made this moment even more intense. He felt more heat burn around his five meters as they looked at each other one more time._

"_Gilbert…"_

"_Feli…"_

_God, he felt so tight…and so warm…god he loved this…_

…

…_wait…_

**WHAT?**

**/=+=/**

He sat up screaming, scaring the crap out of the poor bird that was sleeping just a few feet from his master. He fell out of his post as Gilbert took a deep breath…and then another one…and then another one…before he closed his eyes in a panic.

_Did…did I just have a wet dream with mein bruder's best friend?_

He lifted up the covers hiding his lower section of his body.

_Mein gott, I did just have a wet dream with mein bruder's best friend!_

He was so grateful that he was alone in the house that day, because he ran screaming out of it just a few minutes later.

**/=+=/**

**Wow…so OOC of Prussia…I'm going to go stick my head in a bucket…**


	2. Yet the Plan Decided Not to Work

**Yeah, now I'm just going to abuse my OOC Prussia right now and just…well, for lack of a better word, abuse him ;D**

**/=+=/**

He couldn't even look at him in the eye for a while.

Whenever Feliciano would visit Ludwig, Gilbert would immediately dart out of the house. That way, they would be alone number one. Number two…well…a wet dream with someone else's love interest is creepy, isn't it? Totally. Not awesome is a better word to use.

What makes this entire thing _**weird**_ is that he never had a wet dream with Feliciano before. Sure, he had it with other people. He swings both ways, people know that. He had one with Elizabeta, one with Roderich _(which made Elizabeta so happy that they were deemed "officially best friends for life" even if she did hate his guts for some reason)_, hell, he even had one with Ludwig _(which he refused to tell anyone because…well, Ludwig topped)_. But Ita-chan? Hell no. It was just as creepy as having one with that damn commie Ivan-

"Mommie, that weird guy is screaming in the alleyway."

"Don't look at him, honey. Keep walking…"

**/=+=/**

A few days had passed since that day, and even then it traumatized him just a little bit.

How, for he is the awesome Prussia and hence he is _**never**_ traumatized! As he sat through the lobby of a meeting he was almost dragged into _(Ludwig wanted to watch over him for some reason)_, he found himself thinking about the dream. It wasn't like anything wild or kinky or whatever for that matter with his other dreams. It was consensual…calming…romantic? Wait, what?

_Now I'm confusing myself…and the awesomeness that is me is NEVER confused._

He sighed as he threw his head on the couch and looked up into the sky. Gilbird flew around his head before landing on the couch as he looked around yet again in the rather boring room.

"Maan…I hate being bored!" Gilbert sighed. "Couldn't there be like a bar around here or something?"

He decided to do the only thing he could do at this point: go to sleep. And that's just what he did after a few minutes of boring himself yet again.

**/=+=/**

"_Oh no! Gilbert, help me!"_

_There he was, wearing a strange red outfit and blue overalls and fighting a huge Spanish guy in a turtle costume equipped with a flamethrower- HO SHIT IT'S A REAL ONE. He was looking around for something before he finally found what he was looking for: the strangest switch he had ever seen. He touched it, and instantly he felt himself grow until he was the same size as that of the Spanish guy. He grinned as he held a strange flower in his hand._

"_Get ready to get killed by AWESOME."_

_Instantly, he shot out fire which took the Spanish guy down. He laughed in victory as he skipped over to a strange boy in a pink dress being dangled from the ceiling. As he released the boy, he realized that it was Feliciano…ah, the damsel in distress. He chirped and hugged him._

"_Thank you for saving me, Gilbert!"_

"_No prob, princess. That's just what __awesome__ does!"_

**/=+=/**

_He was on a horse, trotting around on his random walk doing absolutely nothing (how princely of him). As he continued on, he looked up and saw a short English dude whimpering with a bunch of other whimpering short dudes. He had to stop his horse for this one._

"_What's going on here?"_

"_This princess…died of an apple poisoned by a cruel witch…" One of them stated. "We are going to bury her today…"_

_He looked up and saw Feliciano in that glass coffin, sleeping peacefully as if he wasn't a dead man. Gilbert took a deep breath before asking if he could see the body, to which they quietly replied with a nod. He walked through them and sat in front of the coffin, moving it to the side to see the hair move from the wind that blew around them. He took a deep breath and leaned in…_

**/=+=/**

"Ve~~~are you sleeping, Gilbert?"

His nose twitched by the sudden heat, and his eyes opened to reveal a worried face of a worried Italian looking back at him. No, the fact that he was worried about the Prussian was not a big deal. The fact that they were only about, oh I dunno, two, three inches from each other's pouting lips? Well…

He sat up, stood up again, and ran screaming out of the building.

**/=+=/**

_So I'm getting __**ROMANTIC DREAMS**__ out of this now?_

Well, for lack of a better word, it sure beats a wet dream with this guy any day. But now what the hell is he going to tell his bruder when he comes home? He wasn't going to buy _**"hey, had a wet dream with your lover-to-be, so I'm avoiding him at all costs"**_, so he needed a better excuse. He had to think like his brother…what would he buy…?

The phone rang. He flipped it open and found the ID number to be that of his brother. Whatever excuse he has now, he better buy it now. He flipped it open.

"Yeah, West?"

"_**What the heck did you do now?"**_

"Eh? What're you talkin' bout?"

"_**You ran away from Feliciano when he checked up on you. What happened?"**_

Time to test the excuse. "Ah, well…I had a bit of a bar fight about two weeks ago, and I had one of those nightmares that he got me or something."

"_**Seriously, bruder? You're worried about that?"**_

"Hey, I'm not a nation like you man! I can die a human death here!"

"…_**yes, I know…but still, you scared Feli."**_

He didn't want to scare him. No one wants to scare him. But alas, that's what happened. He was so going to get his ass kicked when he gets home. He could just imagine it right now: Feliciano whimpering about the whole incident in Ludwig's arms, crying as he held the smaller Italian, caressed his hair, maybe whispered a word or two in his ear-

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYA KYA KYA KYA KYA KYA KYAAAAAA!**_

_The fuck?_

He turned his head around for a few minutes and realized that there wasn't anyone around, specifically a whole mass of fangirls that can make that frequency. Oh great. Now he has a whole mass of GerIta fangirls in his head. What could make this day possibly worse…?

"Heeeey, Gilbert~! Guess what?"

He sighed and looked up to see a chirpy Elizabeta heading towards him with a grin so wide that it could scale the Grand Canyon about fifteen times if it could get off her demonic face.

"What?" He grinned. "Got groped by Yong Soo again?"

"Would I be smiling if he did that?" She frowned.

"Well, at least _**someone**_ paid attention to your boobs-"

_***pan to the face***_

"OK, _**OW."**_

"Not that, you jerk." She spat. "Feli was hugging your brother today!"

"_**How**_, though?"

"They looked so happy together~~~!" She chirped as she held her hands together. "He was smiling the entire time, so I think they're getting closer to being together!"

That thought made Gilbert pause a few minutes. He couldn't help but remember when Feliciano tackled him when he said hi a few days ago. He was so warm underneath his fingertips, and the way he burrowed his face into his back, almost as if he didn't want to let him go…as if he was scared that he could vanish into nothing-

OK, what the hell was in his food this morning?

As Elizabeta continued to chirp away at the cuteness that is his brother and best friend, Gilbert's mind wandered back to the Italian boy. He was so innocent, so chirpy, so happy, so…well, _**whatever**_ eternal optimism is these days, totally different from what he is: the keg-drinking, all-too-awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Wait a minute.

Wait a minute.

**Wait a **_**minute**_**.**

Was he…?

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait _**WAIT.**_

Was he seriously going to conclude this?

Could he be…in love with Feliciano?

Like how his brother _**should be**_ in love with Feliciano?

…

…

…

…

…

He had no idea what Elizabeta said afterwards, cause for the third time in today, he ran screaming to his safety net: the nearby bar.

**/=+=/**

**If Prussia isn't OOC last chapter, he should be one now. And if he isn't…well…WHATEVER, he's still OOC D:**


	3. We Are Now Panicking

**So now, Gilbert just realized that he is in love with Feliciano Vargas, potentially ruining the many dreams of all GerIta fangirls and Elizabeta worldwide. How is he handling this revelation? Well…here you go.**

**/=+=/**

He had never gone to a bar this early in a day. But he just _**had**_ to this time. After realizing his true feelings, he was out until seven PM drinking himself to a stupor. For some reason, no one was home _(he was expecting his bruder working on something)_, allowing him to sink on the couch and be a little depressed for a while.

Gilbird flew over his head for a while as his mind sank back on to the Italian man of his dreams. It was then that he realized that he must've been buzzed if it still hurts to think about him. At least the beer helps in some way…maybe. He was always smiling in his head, chirping Italian phrases and making **him** pasta for once _(basically the same thing he would do to Ludwig)_. He couldn't help but smile back at his face. Maybe he needed to sleep through this-

_**DING DONG!**_

He jumped and almost screamed bloody murder, and the poor bird almost passed out from the hidden scream. After a few minutes of trying to look sober, he went to the door and expected his bruder to be there asking about why in the world does he smell like beer or was drunk out of his mind.

Instead, he saw a rather surprised Italian staring back at him.

And he wanted to scream at that shock now.

Please bear in mind that the consciousness he had at this point that could've held back that shock was repressed at this point.

Nonetheless, Feliciano screamed at Gilbert's scream, and dragged the whole thing back into silence. A few minutes passed, Gilbert swaying back and forth _(mostly from shock, since the buzz was probably driven out of his bloodstream at this point)_ before Feliciano looked at him closely.

"Ve~~~are you drunk, Prussia?"

"B-B-B…buzzzzzzzzzzed, kays? Not…drunk…_**buzzzzzeeeddd…**_like the beeeeee…"

"Did you eat anything for dinner, Prussia?"

"…holy crap…no I didn't…oh _weeeeelllll…"_

"Ve~~~just sit down for now, Prussia. I'll make you something."

He was most definitely buzzed, because he felt himself blush at this point, but that was probably from the alcohol. Feliciano quietly led him to the living room where Gilbird was coming out of his coma and sat him down before proceeding to look around the house. He figured that he was looking for his bruder, but whatever.

"Heeeey…he's ah…shhome kinda meetin' or shomethin…he won' be home for a whiiiillle…"

"…OK."

A strange pang of guilt ran through him, because Feliciano was most definitely here for Ludwig and not for him. Now he had to care for his sorry ass because he was home, he was drunk, and now he was craving himself some Italian…pasta. Yes, definitely pasta. That was definitely pasta that he was thinking about.

_Because Feliciano is most definitely liking Ludwig and not him._

He found himself staring at the ceiling thinking about it in his drunken stupor. How in the world is a drunk young German man like himself supposed to handle his growing affection to an Italian man who likes another young German man who's definitely just hiding himself because he was shy? Someone riddle him that?

But enough about that. He could smell some pasta being made from the kitchen and something clinking in there. Wonder what Feliciano just found? He looked up in his drunken daze and saw the Italian walking out of the kitchen and kneeling to him with that goddamn smile that seemed to melt all his troubles away…even though he was the trouble.

"Can you walk?"

"Whyyyyyy…?"

"Because I made you dinner."

**/=+=/**

Somehow, he was able to walk through to the kitchen without actually destroying anything in the house. Once he sat down, his drunken daze allowed him to see that he indeed made spaghetti and meatballs, and has even found a cold beer for him to swig down. That surprised Gilbert a lot. He looked at a smiling Feliciano.

"Not havin' annyy…?"

"I already ate…and I'm worried for Prussia. I don't want anyone hungry when I'm around."

He was so depressed at this point: he was drunk, and Feliciano's food was _**freaking AWESOME**_ _(not as much as HIM, but you know what he meant)._ After a few minutes of that, he stared at the beer with a blank look on his face. Feliciano was confused at this point.

"Ve? That's beer. You drink it."

"I knoooow…buuuuttt…"

He found himself grinning, and five minutes later he was across the table and was holding Feliciano's chin to his shoulder. The Italian was shaking underneath his fingertips, and for some reason he found it strangely sexy. He couldn't help but growl.

"It makes me…oh…so…_happy…"_ He grinned. "And you don' want that…_unless you do…"_

"…ve…?"

So innocent. He knew he wasn't going to do anything to Feliciano, especially since he was sober enough to fight off Gilbert _(at least, he hopes so)_. If not, he wouldn't hear the end of Ludwig and would most likely die out of something. Gilbert decided to let it go and continued to eat his pasta in peace. Then he decided to take a drink of the beer, just for the hell of it.

…

…

"Gooood…it's hot in heeeerree…"

He slowly started to strip off his clothing _(Feliciano didn't seem to mind it at all)_ just as he downed the entire bottle of beer.

**/=+=/**

…

…

…

…

…

_Ow. Stupid hangover…_

His eyes opened up to the sun that was definitely abusing his eyes at this point. He was conscious of the fact that he was naked, and that something was wrapping itself around his chest. Gilbert blinked for a few minutes before he turned his head and saw a familiar Italian sleeping right next to him…and I think he was naked…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**!"**_

Gilbert flung himself off the bed and slammed his hungover head into the wall, alerting Feliciano to wake up and slowly move himself into a sitting position. And _yes,_ he was completely naked…just as naked at he is.

"_Ve…Prussia?"_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**_ His legs decided NOT to move today. Thanks a lot.

"_Prussia-?"_

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! **__**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**__**"**_

His head decided to work around this point, maybe because his ears were ringing from the constant screaming that was him at this point. Man, he sounded like a girl at this point, it was totally sad.

"**WHAT THE HELL happened yesterday?"**

"Ve? You stripped saying that you were hot and then passed out…" Feliciano stated. "Ludwig didn't come home, so I decided to share the bed with you…"

"…_please_ tell me that you sleep in the nude."

"Of course, Prussia. Why?"

"…did…anything else happen yesterday?"

"No. Nothing happened."

He passed out, mainly from relief.

Then again, Feliciano told everyone about what happened yesterday and Gilbert was almost killed by…well, everyone.

**/=+=/**

**You want a good audio of how the screaming worked? Well… here~ **

**http:/ www. youtube . com/ watch? v=loSzpvq73FY &feature= BFa&list= PL9B815B7FEB32D8BA& index= 102**


	4. Quitting Cold Turkey

**Ahahahaha…I like torturing Gilbert right now. Making him scream bloody murder ;D**

**/=+=/**

Not surprisingly, he was banned from making contact with Feliciano for about…a year, maybe two, maybe forever. He wasn't paying attention to the actual details, only staring at Elizabeta's horribly gigantic frying pan. Gilbert hated that, but then he thought up of something.

"Well…if I don't see Feliciano, then that means I don't have to think about him…and if I don't think about him, then all this will go away! _**TOTALLY AWESOME!**_ Out of sight, out of mind! Now…where do I go now…?"

**/=+=/**

Yeah, that totally helped.

One week into the ban and he found himself shaking on the ground like he was being deprived of his drugs…if he was a druggie…yeah, totally. He wondered if he would try sneaking a peek at him, just once, look from afar…but then again the few times he would see the Italian he was always with someone: be it Elizabeta, Roderich, and even Lovino from time to time, and he _**hated**_ coming to Germany.

He had no idea why in the world it was affecting him so much, so much so that at some times he wouldn't even have the energy to annoy Roderich, and he _always_ had the energy to do so. Instead, he would go ahead and just **wander** around the world, or go ahead and drink with his buddies. Francis and Antonio seemed to have fun with that, but whenever they were busy…well, he was forced to wander. Sometimes, though, he would find himself being watched by someone…though when he would investigate, whoever it was would be gone. He figured it was just Roderich or someone like that watching over him to make sure that he didn't do anything crazy, especially if Feliciano went around alone.

_Geez, I'm surprised that bruder doesn't just go ahead and KICK ME out of the house…_

As he wandered around the park in the middle of the night _(he was going to have to find something since Feliciano was staying over and Elizabeta had shooed him away)_, Gilbert sat down on one of the benches and sighed. He could pull sleeping here for the night…or get himself a nice chick from the bars…

"Prussssia~!"

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The only person that spoke with that tone was Ivan, but at a head turn he was so grateful to see that it was only Feliciano who had found him, holding a small box of pasta just waiting for him to take it-

Wait, what?

"Whoa!" He jumped back. "Your eyes are open, man!"

"Ve~~~? I didn't notice!"

"How can you not notice your eyes being open?" Gilbert was now utterly confused. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I didn't see you come home today, so I went out to buy you dinner…" He lifted it up. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just guessed. I'm sorry."

He had no idea what to do with Feliciano's blind kindness. Not to mention that his eyes were now open and hence he was now giving off the cutest puppy dog eyes ever…god, how he wanted to hold that face. He quietly took the bag and looked inside, seeing that, of course, it was an Italian dish.

_Not surprised._

He felt the bench move a little bit, and looked up to see that the Italian had seated himself right next to him, that goddamn smile that seemed to melt everything away from the world. The crisp night air no longer felt cold. What the hell is up with that? They weren't even touching…

"D-do you like it?" He asked.

"It's almost as awesome as me." Gilbert winked. _**"Almost."**_

"…almost?"

"Because nothing is more awesome than I am."

"Oh…"

"…um…then again, I really like the food."

"Ve~~~thank you…I got you something that I thought you'd like."

They sat there in silence, Gilbert eating the simple pasta and beef dish that made his stomach dance around in this little awesome dance of happiness while Feliciano watched him with that blank look on his face. After a few minutes, Gilbert looked up at him.

"Don't you have to go back to bruder's house?"

"Did you and Doitsu have an argument? Is that why you're not coming home?"

"Um…yeah, a little." He lied. "You don't have to stay here. I have the food and I like it. You bought it, right?"

"Ve~~~~"

"…you said you went out."

"…bought ingredients…"

_Oh dear god, Feliciano made this dish for you Gilbert. Don't you feel more awesome?_ "Well…I really like the dish."

"Thank you~

"You can go home now. You must be freezing at this point."

"Ve~~~but I'm worried about you, Prussia."

"I'll be fine. I'm just awesome that way."

"A-are you going to the bar tonight?"

"Nah, not tonight. I'm planning on walking this time."

"Ve?"

"Thank you for the dinner, Feliciano." He answered, handing it over to the Italian. "I loved it." _Almost as much as-_

_**NO.**__ No sappiness. You are Gilbert Beillschmidt, the Kingdom of Prussia. There will be NO sappiness._

"Ve…"

"What?"

"You remind me of Doitsu sometimes."

…_what?_ "What."

"W-w-w-well…you're serious from time to time…and I've heard that you're a great soldier…just like Doitsu."

"_**Weeelllll…**_mein bruder had to get his little taste of awesomeness somewhere, right?"

"Ve~~~you and Doitsu are alike in some way."

Come to think of it, they were, weren't they? The differences were just so obvious because Gilbert just liked to party. But when he had Ludwig, he had no time to party didn't he? He had wars to fight, people to rule, regulations he had to sort out. That must've been the Gilbert that he had seen…the one he learned off of…

"Feliciano."

The Italian and Prussian both jumped and turned their heads to see Roderich standing a few feet away from them, a rather interested look on his face _(not out of murderous rage, thank god, but…)_. Gilbert was about to say something smart when he saw Feliciano stand up and face him.

"I just wanted to give Prussia his dinner, since he didn't come home." He explained.

"And what if you never found him?" He asked.

"…I'd still look for him."

Gilbert never found himself so touched in his entire life. Maybe it was because Ludwig asked him to look for his lost older brother, the man that had no idea what or where he was going when he was drunk off his rocker. Maybe it was just that. After a few minutes of thinking, Roderich told him to return to Ludwig's house, to which Feliciano quietly did. He turned back to Gilbert.

"Did you do anything to him?"

"Course not, specs. I haven't had one swig of beer today."

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

The seriousness on Gilbert's face had surprised Roderich. He had never seen him this serious since the Austro-Prussian War that they had so long ago. It was something that…for the most part…he feared once before. Not now, of course. But that look, with those determined ruby eyes…

"No."

"Then there." Gilbert folded his legs. "That's my answer."

"…Elizabeta had returned home. You can go back to your brother's home if you desire."

"What, the demon lady's gone?"

"Yes. I won't tell her that you made contact if you promise not to do anything."

"I'll sleep on the couch if you want me too. I'm just that awesome that way."

"Do whatever you want. Your time is limited, isn't it?"

What a way to rub it in, bastard.

But it was true. As Gilbert followed the usual path home, he knew what Roderich was talking about. He wasn't like the other nations that were alive right now. They were still forming, they were still working. He was now the memory of a past now separated by at least five other people, one of them being that Russian bastard Ivan. He was running on borrowed time now, but whatever's running him is going to run out soon.

If he tried anything with Feliciano with that borrowed time…

**/=+=/**

**I am writing this in the usual way that I write a fanfic: perfect beginning, perfect ending, no plans in the middle, listening to Korean music and reading GerIta doujinshi. Even when I'm writing a PruIta fanfic. Yes, aren't I horrible.**


	5. Ask Yourself This

**And the PruIta continues to spiral itself downward XD**

**/=+=/**

A month had passed by. His heart _(if it was still working)_ was starting to hurt now. Maybe it was because he was seeing him so many times in one day and then not seeing him for a week, I dunno. It's like a weird drug addiction with an uneven wave of income to actually buy it. He knew it, no one else did. It sucked, really.

Maybe how he was dealing with this was how Gilbert continued through with the awesomeness.

While Elizabeta lifted the ban that she had on Gilbert, he was still subject to hearing her rant about how cute Feli-chan was with Ludwig during Incident A and how he tripped, fell, and all that bonanza. His awesomeness allowed him to hide the knives that she kept twisting and stabbing in him without that much difficulty, but for some reason it was getting harder and harder to do so. Fortunately, he can keep hiding it.

He hasn't told anyone else about his hidden emotions, not even Francis and Antonio, and he told them everything. And he was grateful that he didn't: the week he was considering it, Antonio remarked about how cute Feliciano was when he was hiding behind Germany because of a bug.

"Ah, they have been together for _**so **_long…" Francis remarked with a smile while holding his cigarette. "Do you think they will cut the act and admit that they like each other already?"

He stopped drinking his beer at that moment.

"Ah…that would be the cutest thing ever, wouldn't it Francis?" Antonio said, clapping his hands together. "They're just so _**shy**_ next to each other."

"Well, what can we say about it? Mein bruder doesn't like talking about something like that." Gilbert said, hiding the dripping pieces of his unstable mask and trying to paste back his smile. "He's too serious. He really needs to get laid or something."

"But isn't Feliciano a virgin as well?" Antonio asked. "So we're dealing with two virgins~!"

"Ah…the most romantic feeling of all…being with the person you love and feeling the strongest of emotions known to humankind with that other man…especially if they never felt it before."

None of them noticed it, but Gilbert stopped drinking his beer.

**/=+=/**

Ever since that remark, he wouldn't stop having the dreams. Sometimes they were cute, like having a walk through the park or something…and sometimes…they…well, _**weren't**_. Each time he would have those kinds of dreams, it would always end the same way: he would look at his side and see Feliciano's smiling face looking back, his arm being warmed by his frail body. Then he would go to sleep, wake up five seconds later, and realize that it was all a dream…a sick joke that someone was giving him from a higher plane. And he would look down and realize that he would either have a huge boner or basically just messed up the bed.

It was the first time that he had to learn how to do his own laundry.

Secondly, he learned how to change the bed sheets when he had too. He even had to steal a few bed sheets from Ludwig.

And whenever Feliciano was over for a visit, Gilbert would find himself unable to sleep. He would will for it _(for his awesomeness deserves to sleep as well)_, but nothing would happen. And as he would hear the Italian crawl out of his guest room and creep over to his bruder's bedroom, he would turn his head and realize that his pillow was getting wet.

It was also the first time he started crying himself to sleep.

And the habit hasn't stopped.

**/=+=/**

Sleep was starting to avoid him like he was sick with the plague, and soon it became apparent that he was getting bags under his eyes…and since he had such light colored skin, the bags were getting easier and easier to see. He was about to panic about them before he heard Specs complain to him openly about his 'constant partying' was going to be the death of him. He was grateful that at least he could get a good excuse out of his paling features. He was talking to his brother, if his ears weren't failing him. Being the awesome man that he was, he hid behind one of the doors.

"Has he been partying recently?" Roderich asked.

"Sometimes…" He could imagine his brother rubbing his chin. "But he's been getting into the habit of coming home before midnight."

"You'll have to watch over him, though. Just because he has one change in habit doesn't mean that he's completely cured." He stated. "He's not a nation like us anymore."

"I'm not dumb, Roderich. I know that…"

"You never know when he's going to dissolve…"

He couldn't hear this one anymore. He quietly snuck out of the way and headed over to another quiet room for him to think. Suddenly, there was a shiver down his back and something started crawling up his mouth. He started coughing vigorously and held his mouth closed. When he lifted up his hand, he saw the blood coating the glove before it dissolved into dust.

_Shit._

He held his hands together and prayed for the first time since he was freed from Soviet control. He controlled his breath…kept every urge to cough inside his mouth…felt the blood coming up to his tongue…it almost reminded him of the time he got sick on one of the cruises in America _(it wasn't sea sickness…it was the GOD DAMN FOOD…the entire time)._ After a few minutes of total silence, the urge disappeared. Gilbert took a few deep breaths, feeling rusty copper on his tongue, before everything was suppressed completely. He took a deep breath.

_Gott…it hurt more than usual._

"Is something wrong, Gilbert?"

He looked up and saw an emotionless Kiku standing behind the seat that was in front of him, staring at him like he was actually worried about something. Gilbert was about to dismiss everything when he felt another cough shoot up. Kiku quietly held him as he started coughing up more blood, seeing his face as the blood turned into dust. Gilbert quickly folded his hands and held everything inside, down to his very breath.

_Strange…it never relapses like this before…_

They sat there in silence as the urges started coming back stronger and faster than ever before. His breath was deep and ragged, holding back all the urges to cough or bleed himself to death. Then there were no more sounds coming out, making the silence even more deafening.

"Pardon my questioning…but is this how you kept yourself alive this entire time?"

"…stupid, yes. But it works. Kinda like meditating." Gilbert grinned. "Holds the coughing back."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Nope."

"Not even Doitsu?"

"Especially not him. Last thing he needs to see is me coughing up blood-sand." He tried to laugh it off. "I'm awesome. This breaks the awesome, and I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_***silence***_

…

…

…

"That is not all, I presume."

"Hah?"

"You have been troubled for quite some time now." Kiku stated. "I didn't want to state anything because I had a hunch that I was wrong, but…something is bothering you."

"When do you make _**that**_ assumption?"

"One month, two days, fifteen hours, fifty-four minutes, and twenty seconds ago."

…_what the hell?_

"So something is wrong?"

"Who's asking?"

"I am." Kiku stated calmly. "You're obviously hiding something that you're not telling anyone…so I want you to let all the burdens go on me."

"…why are you asking?"

"Because you are the brother of my best friend." He answered with a smile. "I want to help someone close to me."

He had to question that statement at first, and then he started wondering if he should lie or not since Kiku was definitely one to ship Ludwig and Feliciano, if not the top one since he was the "other friend" in the shipping line. But before he could think about it, he found himself telling Kiku absolutely everything…even with the copper taste in his mouth. After everything was gone, he felt as if a huge weight had come off his stomach. Oddly enough, all Kiku could do was nod.

"…what?"

"I see…" He answered. "And you have no idea what to do with it?"

"Yeah." Gilbert leaned on his arm. "So?"

"…this is most peculiar."

"What about it?"

"Well…you are the type that doesn't follow the crowd's beliefs."

"I'm not. That's too unawesome."

"And yet here you are, following the crowd's beliefs."

"Hah?"

"You're not saying anything because you think they are speaking the truth?"

"I _**know**_ they're speaking the truth. I live with one of them, Kiku." Gilbert frowned.

"Maybe it's pure speculation." Kiku stated. "There's a chance that they just see each other as best friends."

"…coming out of you, being such a huge shipper of the both of them."

"Just because I see them together in a relationship doesn't mean that I will be willing to step on someone else's heart on the off chance that they might like them as well." Kiku smiled, clasping his hands together. "I am a nation that can separate reality from fantasy, and from what I can see you will be more realistically possible than Ludwig."

"Kiku…" Gilbert shook his head. "Be realistic here. Would he really be attracted to someone like me?"

"That's a question you have to ask him yourself."

"You're not helping."

"But I am. A relationship can only be built once the first set of questions is answered between both questioning parties." Kiku answered. "Can they be nice enough to have as a friend? What is their name? What do they like? Can I tolerate it if I can't? _**Do they love me?**_ Those are the questions you have to ask yourself."

"…questions…"

"This is important, because many people do not know what to do once they have their answers. The thing they must understand is that they should only make a move when all these answers are yes. Yes, they can be good friends. Yes, I know their name. Yes, I can tolerate it. And…**yes**, they love me."

Gilbert was quiet.

"You already have all these answers instead of the most important one." Kiku smiled. "And that question is the one that holds everyone back."

"…"

"This question is terrifying because this has to be asked to the person and not yourself. But when the answer you get is yes…all the effort you have put in…all the questions you asked, all the pain you endured…all of it is worth it, when the price is willing to be taken."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile. All of it is so true. If he answered that he did love him, maybe the humiliating fact that he cries himself to night would be justified…maybe even averted.

"…thank you, Kiku."

"Besides, you are part German, a tsundere and in love with a man so it satisfies the need all the same."

"**I AM NOT A TSUNDERE! **_**AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE CIGARETTE?**__**"**_

**/=+=/**

**Part Five. Whoop.**


	6. The Answer He Was Looking For

**What can I say? NorthEast is interesting…and canon too…at least one half is.**

**/=+=/**

_The questions that I need answers too_…

Gilbert couldn't help but shrug at that statement. Sure, it sounded lame, but what Kiku said was extremely true. A whole relationship was built on questions, and these questions are answered only as time goes on. But does he even have the balls to ask him that final question…?

_What the hell am I thinking? I'm Gilbert AWESOME Beillschmidt! I can so ask this!_

He grinned. He reeked of so much awesome, he should be able to pull this off! As he prepped himself up with whatever he uses for prepping himself up _(I'm the author and even I don't know)_, he heard a familiar voice echoing from the inside of the nearest room. He looked in and saw Feliciano was talking to Elizabeta.

"You have to admit that your cooking is better now than I am."

"Ve~~~I only learned from you and my grandfather. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be a good chef."

"Thank you, but really…"

Gilbert couldn't help but grin at that statement. Feliciano was so happy with everyone that it was almost physically impossible to make him sad. It was something that he thought was endearing: always smiling, like the sun in the sky, never wavering or faltering. His grin faded into a smile.

"Elizabeta…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think Heilrich would think of me now?"

_Heilrich? Who's that?_ He felt a twang of jealousy in his dying chest.

"I think…Heilrich would be proud of you for who you are now." She smiled as she held his shoulders the same way a mother would hold a son. "You're basically everything that he loved about you now all grown up."

"Ve~~~the only thing that I'm not is a woman."

"I don't think he'll care either way. He was a nation as well…he would've loved you either way."

_A nation? Feliciano was in love with another nation when he was younger?_

"But Elizabeta…would Holy Rome really love me when he finds out that I am a man?"

He froze.

"He would love you no matter what you did."

"But…"

"Is something wrong with you, Feli?"

"I…I don't think he would."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I'm in love with someone else."

She gasped. "W-who?"

"…please don't tell anyone?"

"I won't tell anyone. Now who is it?"

"…i-it's…G-"

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He resisted his urge to punch the nearest wall and instead opted to storm out of the building with the strongest mask that he had ever placed on his face.

**/=+=/**

Ludwig couldn't find his brother after the meeting, which worried him quite a bit. He searched around the town for a while until he heard that he just went to the nearby bar, making him sigh with relief at just the sight of it. The entire day, he hung out with Feliciano and Kiku as they explored Germany for the tenth million time.

As he came home, he was surprised to see that Gilbert was on the chair in the living room, his hands folded and staring off into the distance as if he was in a trance or something. A blush was on his face, completely indicating that he drank for a long time. Ludwig sighed as he locked the door behind him.

"You know, you could've just told me that you were going to the bars after the meeting."

"…_sorry."_ He mumbled.

"Did you eat?"

He nodded.

"Aren't you tired?"

He shook his head.

"…well, it's only ten, so I guess it's reasonable for you." Ludwig sighed. "I'm going to go finish up my work-"

"Bruder."

He turned his head as he saw a strange cloud of guilt hover over his pale skin, making his eyes glow the strangest red that he had ever seen. He didn't move his head, hands, or even bat an eye. All he did was sigh quietly, which in the silence echoed throughout the entire room.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Ludwig sighed and folded his hands.

"…the truth."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**/=+=/**

He had dashed out of the house the minute Gilbert had finished pouring out all his secrets in his drunken stupor, leaving him alone in the room to think. After a few minutes Gilbert stood up and headed out of the house as well, in his drunken daze of guilt and whatever the other emotion was.

_So everything's been tied up. Bruder's going to have his beautiful reunion with Feliciano because I didn't realize that I was hurting him with hiding that secret._

His…well, whatever he had with Feliciano was useless at this point. Kiku was nice enough to help him with the problem, but in the end it was all him. All the answers were yes instead of the most important one. Even under a different name, Feliciano loved his bruder. Gilbert knew that he was talking about him: there was no way he could've possibly known his human name.

_Geez, first Elizabeta and now him…what the hell is wrong with me?_ He grinned. _I'm the awesome nation of Prussia! I'm going to get over this…_

He gagged as blood shot out of his throat, coating his entire hand with dust. He immediately panicked before folding his hands to pray like he usually did…but the urges were too much for him. No matter how much he tried to push it down, the blood was coming back stronger and more painful than before. After a few minutes, he realized why.

_Is my body seriously giving up on me because of this? Totally unawesome._

Gilbert didn't want to think about it, but he knew: he really did give up on this, _**in a completely unawesome way.**_ When Elizabeta gave him up for Roderich, it hurt him but not this much. They were on an even playing field there. In Feliciano's case, there wasn't even a chance for him to even try. Everyone was pushing for it, they themselves were pushing for it…didn't he push it once? He rubbed his head and sighed. Since when did he get so romantic? Was it Francis?

_Well…I'm going to have to put my damned soul in His hands now…_

The blood was getting too much. He was on the verge of passing out now. The minute his secret was revealed, there was no more reason for him to borrow any time, huh? Gilbert smiled as he sat down in an alleyway and stared up in the sky and saw the stars flying over him. The black was coming over his eyes, and this time he didn't bother to fight it back.

_Feliciano…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"R-really? Him?"

"Si…I love him."

"But how…?"

"He's just like him…deep down inside, hiding behind that mask that he put up for everyone else…"

"…Feli…"

"…will Holy Rome forgive me…for being in love with Gilbert…?"

**/=+=/**

**All right, all right, I know. Gilbert is totally OOC. Told ya.**


	7. A Second Chance

**So now that Gilbert has told them the truth about Holy Rome to Ludwig, he has allowed death to finally overtake him…right? **

**/=+=/**

"All right. Thank you."

Ludwig hung up the phone and held his head to hold back a sigh that Kiku knew was coming. He turned his head and saw the emotionless look on his face, knowing that he was just as worried as he was about the whole incident.

"No news?"

"No. No one saw mein bruder since last night." Ludwig paused. "W-what if…?"

"He is a strong nation. He will not have died so easily."

"I know…it's just…he's been fighting for so long…"

"He is Prussia. He probably got drunk and is in the next country or something. We are in Germany and France is right next door."

"…still…"

**/=+=/**

He felt like he was hovering over the world, floating in the rivers…he felt warm. Wanted. Not scared anymore. After a few minutes, he realized that he could open his eyes and did so, finding himself in an alleyway with the sky shining their twilight colors. His head was pulsing, different from when he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud.

_What the hell happened…?_

His mind was a complete blank, the only thought going through his head was that he had no idea where he was. Looking up, he saw the figure of a young man skim over his location before locking onto the young man. He didn't make any reaction, instead running to him with speed and kneeling down to his level.

"Are you alright?"

_He sounds strange…_ "Yeah…I'm fine."

The man stared at him with a little visual of shock in his eyes before they quickly mellowed off. He lifted up a hand to his level, and he couldn't help but flinch at it a little. Still, he had something in him telling him otherwise.

"Are you sure? Can you stand?"

"Yes, of course." He stood up. "I don't have to be babied."

"That's perfectly all right. You were on the ground in an alleyway, so I had to assume the worst."

"You didn't have to." He sighed.

"Well, at the very least I have to give you a proper apology." The man stated. "What is your name?"

He thought of it for a few minutes before stopping, confusing the Japanese man. He rubbed his chin, strained his empty brain for even a speck of dust, but everything had come clean. His arms dropped to the side, alarming the foreigner.

"I…I don't know."

"You don't…know."

"Blank sheet, all up in there." He gestured to his brain. "I can't remember anything."

"…that's perfectly all right. At the very least, let me tell you mine." He bowed. "My name is Kiku Honda, but call me Kiku for short."

"…Kiku." _Yeah, definitely foreign._ "You…live around here?"

"I'm visiting friends, though you are more than welcome to share my hotel room."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

**/=+=/**

The room he took looked like a suite, with one bed and a beautiful couch and a bathroom with its own alleyway. As he walked through Kiku's room, he couldn't help but see that the bed hadn't been touched. The cleaning ladies must've been coming through here when he was out.

"Why are you here in Germany?" He turned his head.

"Work." Kiku answered quietly, heading out the door. "I'm going to pick something up quick, so I would like you to stay in the room all right?"

"You don't have to baby me."

"Well…on the off chance you get lost."

Kiku closed the door, leaving the man alone in his room. It was oddly clean, the luggage holding his stuff sorted off quietly in the corner of the room to allow more room. As he wandered through the hotel suite, he got extremely bored and headed off to the bathroom, seeing that Kiku had left a book on the sink counter before he left. He walked to it and read the cover.

_What the heck? "Germany Travel Guide"? Huh…what kind of work does he do?_

He skimmed through the book, seeing some historical landmarks being mentioned. Some of the descriptions made him cringe _(for whatever reason, he wasn't really sure)_, but then he came across one he couldn't help but hover over: some museum that held a piece of the Berlin Wall.

_The Berlin Wall…yeah, that's right. Germany was separated during World War II-_

He froze.

"_**You can't keep me separated from mein bruder, you damn commie."**_

"_**Ne…the war is over, Gilbert. Your brother had lost, and as my reward I am taking over your land."**_

"_**You are a sick man."**_

"_**Don't worry. You will enjoy your time here, da?"**_

Memories started flowing back into his mind as he thought hard about the Berlin Wall. There was a war that separated him from his only family. He lived with a Russian for a few decades, suffering with him until Reagan calling for the German reunification. He left the Russian when Germany was reunified…

_Wait, that makes no sense…I don't look a day over twenty three._ He looked in the mirror. _Unless I'm…not human._

His head was starting to hurt from the information. The door slid open and he looked up to see Kiku walk in with two six packs filled with beer. The sight was making his mind maul around for a few minutes, making Kiku laugh for a few minutes.

"I figured that you wanted a beer or two." He answered. "You want to drink with me?"

"…hell yeah."

**/=+=/**

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Heeellll yeahh…" He grinned. "Too bad this is barely buzzing me. God, I must have one heck of an alcohol tolerance."

"I can see that." Kiku laughed.

He couldn't help but grin at that statement as he felt his mind cloud up a little from the alcohol. After that cloud, he felt more memories returning to him. They were small but fairly reasonable: the face of his younger brother, with his yellow combed hair and bright blue eyes. He looked older than he was…

"Is something wrong?"

"…I'm…just remembering something."

"Remembering?" He sounded happy. "What do you remember?"

"…my name…" He shook his head. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beillschmidt."

"Well then…I guess I can call you Gilbert then." Kiku smiled. "Anything else?"

"A few things. I lived with an abusive Russian…separated from my brother…"

He didn't want to talk about the time. There was no way this man is going to understand how he was separated from his brother for thirty years and how it was the German reunification that made them reunite. He also didn't want to reveal the fact that he could be immortal. What would a human think about that statement…?

"Where is your brother? Do you remember?"

"…all I know is that he is German." Gilbert rubbed his head. "He lived in Western Germany and he was in politics…and…"

_West Germany. East Germany._

He froze.

"Gilbert?"

He really was inhuman. His brother was Germany itself, formed together into a human-like figure. He had been split in half during that war…making him…the part that went to Soviet control. He wasn't just inhuman…he was a freaking _nation_. The Eastern part of Germany. East Germany. If what his memories are telling him are correct…

"I-it's fine…" He definitely wasn't drunk. What he drank wasn't phasing him. "I was just…remembering something…"

"Tell me." Kiku leaned forward. "I'll believe you."

"Please…what makes you think that?"

"Risk it."

Maybe he really was drunk, because for some reason he thought of all this to be a good idea. He downed yet another beer before deciding that this was definitely a good idea. His mouth opened out, forgetting how to form words, before coughing it out.

"I am…not human."

"Not human." He responded back.

"I'm…Eastern Germany…" Gilbert leaned in. "You know, the half that went to Russian control after-"

"World War II. Yes."

"You seem veeeerrrry calm about this."

"Yes, I'm calm about this. And I do believe you."

"Please…no human can believe me about something like thiiiiis." Gilbert pointed in. "You don't know me at all!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kiku folded his legs. "I don't drink beer."

Gilbert looked around and realized that he was completely surrounded by all the beer bottles that Kiku had bought just a few hours ago. He looked back up to Kiku, who still had his calm smile on his face.

"If you're the Eastern part of Germany, then I must be the nation of Japan."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you? I'm telling you the truth here!"

Kiku merely smiled.

"So am I."

Gilbert's eyes widened, making Kiku smile even more with his head tilt.

_Ah…I always wanted to play the mysterious stranger…_

**/=+=/**

"Aren't you using the bed tonight?"

"No, I'm fine. I like sleeping on the floor." Kiku pulled out his futon. "Besides, you need a bed tonight."

"Um…thanks." Gilbert sat on the bed. "Kiku."

"Yes?"

"Am I…different than how you know me before?"

"A little more serious than what I'm used to…but other than that, no." Kiku smiled. "I figured that it was because of the memory loss."

"…do you know my brother?"

"Ludwig? Of course. He and I were allies during the war." Kiku folded out the futon. "I wanted to let you remember a little bit of your past before I reunited the two of you. I didn't want you to be too overwhelmed."

"Thanks…Kiku."

"You're very welcome."

**/=+=/**

**Wow, that was weird XP**


	8. The Gaping Hole in His Mind

**Yeah, I'm going to go ahead and try to end this now…**

**/=+=/**

That night was merciful to Gilbert, giving him just a few more memories for his mind. Once the morning hit him, he basically had all his memories from the nineties. Being in the war with his brother, living with that damn commie Ivan, being reunited with his brother, and something about a rather cheap Austrian and a Hungarian demon. The very thought of her gave him chills.

_Good gott…whoever she is…she's a demon, isn't she?_

_***click***_

Gilbert stopped thinking and froze, hearing Kiku stand up from his bed and head to the phone in the room. The dialing of numbers sounded very familiar, and he could hear the ringing from the other side of the room. Seriously, he was surprised that it didn't push him off the bed. Apparently, he decided that he was faking sleep to eavesdrop on the conversation on the off chance Kiku was some hit man or something.

"Hello, Ludwig? Oh, no? Well, can you connect me to a Ludwig Katherzig, please?"

_Ludwig Katherzig…?_ _I thought we shared the same last name…hmmm…I think he had that last name when he was a child…_

"Hello, Ludwig? Yes, this is Kiku…are you all right? You sound tired…oh, I see."

_Mein gott…Ludwig was working this entire time?_

"You can stop looking for him, Ludwig. I already found him."

He could've sworn that he heard a loud voice screaming on the other line. Gilbert couldn't help but cringe at just how deep the man was: he couldn't remember his younger brother's voice for his life…and after hearing that, there is absolutely no way that could be deemed as _**younger.**_ Kiku was trying to calm him down.

"No, please…please, Ludwig hear me out. No, don't come here this instant! Please, give him time!" The screaming seemed to die down before Kiku sighed. "He has memory loss."

The silence almost killed him. Gilbert wanted to turn around when he heard Kiku.

"I talked to him beforehand. He didn't remember anything. …well, he does remember the war and being your brother…no, nothing before and after that." Kiku shook his head. "No, he didn't mention him at all."

_Who are they talking about? The Austrian from my memory?_ His chest started to hurt.

"…yes, he did change. Well, not that much…. …well, he said that he was Eastern Germany instead of Prussia and seems to have taken a bit of your personality…yes, he's a little more serious… … … …no, I'm not kidding. He still drinks and has a lot of pride…doesn't use the word _awesome_ anymore… … … … yeah, I'm happy it's gone too."

_Oh, thanks._

After a few minutes of silence, Kiku started nodding as it sounded like Ludwig was talking on the other line. He couldn't hear what it was, so after a while he heard Kiku say something in Japanese before hanging up the phone. Gilbert couldn't help but look confused. Who was the other man they were talking about?

"Well, did you enjoy our conversation?"

_Oh sh-_

"You can't fool someone like me. I noticed you waking up the minute your breathing hitched."

"_That's just creepy."_ He sat up. "What was that all about?"

"I was talking to your brother about your condition. He's coming over to see you right away, and he's going to bring a friend over."

"Is it the man you're talking about?"

"Nani?"

"…? Um…you mentioned to Ludwig how I didn't mention someone yesterday."

"Oh, right…well, I think it would be better if you try remembering him yourself."

He really didn't want to, for the mention of this random someone was making his chest hurt. What in the world was going on with this? Who was this person? And how was this nameless man affecting him so much? He couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up at the thought. Kiku laughed.

"Yep, you did obtain a bit of his personality."

"N-no way!" Gilbert pointed out. "I'm too awesome for outside influences!"

"…well, at least there's a trace of the old Gilbert."

He couldn't help but be a little proud of that statement. No way was he going to be influenced by outside forces! He laughed for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door. Kiku lifted a finger to his lips before heading over there, opening the door with a loud creaking sound. A low chirping noise caught his attention, and he looked up to see a yellow bird fly into the room. Instantly his memory raced to life, and his eyes began to water.

"_**GILBIRD!"**_

The two of them had a rather touching reunion, the both of them crying over each other in a way that made Kiku stare at them for a few minutes before giving up and not making a sound about it. Once they were done purring each other to death, they looked up and saw a young man walking out of the curve. He had combed back blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled even more when they made eye contact. Gilbert's smile faded as the rest of his memory came back.

"Bruder…?"

"…hey, West. Long time no se-**EEEE!"**

"_Mein gott…I thought I lost you…"_

"_Yeah…I figured…you're breakin' my lungs here…"_

They separated, and more memories came into his mind as they made eye contact. The fear reminded him about his years before…when he was a child, robed in black…in the same position that he was now. But he wasn't born then, was he? Unless he was…someone else…?

"…Prussia."

"Hm?"

"My name is Prussia."

"You remember your past…"

"I remember that much." He grinned. "How awesome is that?"

"Pfft…and here I thought I lost everything about you."

"You can't lose me that easily, bruder." Gilbert folded his arms.

"Thank goodness…" He turned to Kiku. "Does he remember anything else?"

"No, but…I think he has a good idea about the rest of them."

"What, with specs and Eliza?" He suddenly blurted out. "I remember their faces."

Ludwig and Kiku stared at him for a few minutes before he realized just what he meant. He shrugged with that grin on his face, none of this bothering him anymore.

"Not names. Relax, I'm still a amnesiac, if you told everyone that." He grinned. "In case you don't want to be labeled as a liar."

"…I guess it would be reasonable to remember them first…" He turned to Kiku. "We should tell the others."

"Right." Kiku turned to Gilbert. "Only if he's ready."

"I'm _**more**_ than ready for this." He answered back. "Bring it on."

**/=+=/**

When he went back to the meeting hall that he barely remembered, he saw a couple of gathered figures there. He immediately recognized Francis and Antonio _(calling him his "boys" and all)_, to which they all bro hugged and said some subtle things like _**"we missed ya"**_ and _**"don't do that again".**_ Gilbert could only grin and laugh at how terrified they were of losing a former nation. Really, no one like him can die so easily!

"You can't die so easily…please. As if worrying about you for about two weeks was bad enough…"

"_**Specs!**_ Ah, nice to see you as stingy as ever!" He laughed. "Still have all your money intact?"

"You…you go missing for two weeks and now come back and demand a meal?"

"Hell yeah! Buy me something with all your savings!" Gilbert grinned. "What, what were you expecting? Someone else? Cause I'm sure as hell the same as always!"

"_**Do you remember me…?"**_

He screamed bloody murder. Yes, he did remember Elizabeta. Yes, he did remember that she wielded a frying pan. And yes, he did see that strange little magazine that was in her pocket when she was swinging at him. The one rated R+18. Chills ran down his spine. He did _**not**_ want to know what that one was about.

"Elizabeta, please don't stress his mind when he's trying to remember…"

"Sorry. I just had too." She grumbled. "Before he gets too far and I make him forget again."

_And she would do that…_

Through that amount of stress, he looked up and realized that Specs was talking to Ludwig about something. He instantly remembered something else: the man that was mentioned earlier that day. The one who was nameless and still somehow hurt him. As they were talking about him, he remembered something important: that boy was in love with his younger brother.

His brain pained him the most as one small memory came back to him: he was talking to his brother about _**his**_ past. Ludwig was an amnesiac like he was now. And before he lost his memories, he was in love with a boy…_his_ boy. Wait…his…boy? Who was this man? _And why does it hurt so much to remember him…?_

"Feli…"

_Why does it…?_

"…cia…"

_Hurt…?_

"…no…"

_This hole…_

"Gilbert?"

_In my memory…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Gilbert?"**_

"Oh my god, he passed out!"

**/=+=/**

…**no, I can't ;3;**


	9. It All Comes Down to This

**So Gilbert passed out again…if anyone else says that he's not OOC, I'm going to be VERY surprised.**

**/=+=/**

"Where is he now?"

"I put him in his room." Antonio closed the door behind him. "He looked like he was in pain."

"About what…?"

"I'm…I'm not sure." Antonio shook his head.

"Most likely it was because he was remembering too much, too fast." Kiku stated. "The mind can get overwhelmed by too much information if it comes to them too quickly, and it shuts down quickly so that the brain doesn't lose more information than it takes in."

"So he'll wake up soon?"

"…let's hope so."

The small group stared at each other in silence as Gilbert slept peacefully in the other room. Roderich seemed to be the guiltiest out of all of them, since he heard his final word just before passing out. Why did he pass out after remembering Feliciano? What happened between the both of them…?

They looked up and saw that someone was standing in front of them, tired from their run there, worried eyes plastered on their face. No one knew what to say, but Elizabeta knew what they were there for. She turned around and headed inside, leaving the entire room in silence. Suddenly, she ran out in shock.

"He's not in the room anymore!"

"What?" Francis looked back inside. "The window's open…"

"Are you saying he jumped out of the window?" Antonio looked in the room. "Why?"

"After he woke up?" Ludwig looked outside the window. "What is he thinking…?"

Elizabeta and Roderich looked up, seeing that the man that was just there had dashed out the door in pursuit. She rubbed her forehead and thought for a few minutes. Where could Gilbert possibly be…?

**/=+=/**

Feliciano Vargas.

God, he had to remember him in such a fashion.

He sat quietly on the park bench as he watched the sun set just in front of him. That was a dream that he had a long time ago: Feliciano was sitting next to him, smiling and leaning on his shoulder, staring at the sunset just like this. He was so warm on his skin, even if it was a dream.

Gilbert rubbed his forehead as the memories that he had rolled around in his empty mind, Gilbird flying around his head in support. His dreams, his voice, his smile…the feeling of just being around him…if only he could remember his face. Maybe he was so damaging on his very being that he couldn't remember that one detail…

"_Gilbert…?"_

He froze. Standing up, he turned his head and saw a figure standing in shock a few feet away. He had redwood hair with a curl in it, and a simple frame wearing a button down shirt and brown jeans. But what caught his attention were his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel, reflecting off the sunset like it was immortal…and they were looking straight at him…holding up a dam of tears.

"…hi?"

"…_veeee…"_ His eyes closed. _"You…you don't know who I am…? Gilbert, you…really did forget me…"_

As he was crying, it was then that his mind allowed him to sum up the puzzle. He was like an angel…and the fact that he was talking to him…it had to be him…it had to be…

"Feliciano…?"

If his mind had been working correctly, he would've questioned how in the world he knew his human name. But nothing mattered in his mind. All he wanted to do was to hold him in his arms and kiss the tears away. Five seconds later, he did just that. Feliciano made no move to turn away, instead whimpering softly in his chest and wetting his shirt with his tears. Gilbert couldn't help but smell his hair: it had a faint scent of strawberries. He just wanted to stay here for a long time…in his arms…forever…

_**Wait.**_

He froze and held Feliciano back at arms length, his face completely red and Gilbird flying off his head in shock. The Italian didn't seem to be that shocked by his reaction, instead looking at his arms that were gripping firmly on his shoulders.

"Wait a minute…wait, wait…" He shook his head. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"Ve~?"

"I-I mean…y-you talked to mein bruder already, right? About-"

"Si…Ludwig was Holy Rome…"

"Y-yeah…" Gilbert blinked. "Well…you don't have to worry over me. I'm too awesome to die. So-"

"Gilbert."

"Hah?"

"Ludwig and I are not together."

"Wha-? _**How?**__"_ Gilbert was utterly confused. "I mean…you've been waiting for him this entire time! He couldn't have just-"

"Germany's straight."

"Wha-?"

"He…likes girls."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**HOLY CRAP!**_

A few things happened at this point. Gilbert's jaw had literally unhinged itself and fell down to his feet. Something landed on his head, and he thought it was some type of time loop and it was his jaw on his head. Fortunately, it was only Gilbird: he had passed out from shock. He heard a car screeching out of control just a few feet away, and he could've sworn that a light bulb from one of the streetlamps exploded. Now all he needed were people screaming and running from a burning building and the entire scene of his head would be properly translated.

Well that didn't happen, but he did hear a siren from a fire truck.

"When we were talking, he understood basically everything I told him. He knew I was waiting for him this entire time…but he said he only liked me because he thought I was a woman." Feliciano smiled. "There were no grudges. He said he will still be there for me, even if he didn't love me like that anymore."

"…_oh…oh…kay…"_ The thought of his brother being straight even though he was giving off so many gay vibes was still startling. "Well…I guess…no one would've thought of that…yeah…"

"A-are you all right, Gilbert?"

"…I think I just had a brain meltdown-"

"_**Noooo**_ are you going to forget me again?"

"No, of course no-"

Feliciano clung onto Gilbert's back, basically forcing out all the air from his lungs. He looked down and saw the tears flowing into his shirt, and this time he did allow himself to kiss the tears away. The Italian made no gesture to push him away, instead _"ve~ing"_ cutely every time his lips touched his cheeks. The minute Gilbert realized just how **strange** this was, he was already hovering just a few inches from his face. Instead of being pushed away, he saw Feliciano lightly press his own lips onto him. The chill down his back was better than any dream he ever had. He was giving off a strange scent of tomato pasta _(is this creepy?)_ as they parted, a light smile on Feliciano's face.

"…_why?"_

"_Ve~?"_

"_Why me, though? I'm nothing like mein bruder."_

"_Yes, you are. You're just as lonely as he is, and try to hide it with that smile on your face…"_ Feliciano leaned on his chest. _"But unlike Ludwig, he has me and Kiku to talk to…but what do you have?"_

"…_well, I have Gilbird-"_

"_And…?"_

Gilbert said nothing. He just wrote it all down in his entire library of diaries, and thought it was totally unawesome for him to talk about it to specs and the demon lady. Through all that, he never told this part of his loneliness to Francis and Antonio. He never told anyone, did he?

"…_no one. It was totally unawesome to talk about it…"_

"_But it makes you lonely if you don't do that…"_

"_Besides, I have you now, right?"_

"_Ve~~~"_

"_Ha…I'm taking that as a yes."_

He smiled as he kissed Feliciano's forehead, making him shiver underneath his lips. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, enjoying this. He looked up at the sunset as it finally started to dip underneath the ocean, feeling Feliciano spin around in his arms. He leaned back and his head touched his neck, and Gilbert couldn't help but smile again. This is totally more awesome than anything he's ever did alone.

**/=+=/**

**I might do an omake. Maybe. But if not, thank you all for reading this to the very end~!**


	10. OMAKE

**Fine, I'll do an omake. Geez.**

**/=+=/**

_He was falling down in a pit of loneliness. He had no idea where he was or what to do, all he knew was that he was falling…falling…and that his feet had touched cool water. He looked down and saw that his hands and feet were dirty, and he was wearing tattered robes of his glory days. Where the hell was he…?_

"_Just a shadow of what you really are…"_

_His eyes looked up and saw figures hovering over their location. He couldn't see their faces…but he knew who they were…_

"_Just a shadow…"_

"_You're not the man you used to be…"_

"_What a failure…"_

_He didn't know what to say to them. Just when he thought he did, he felt a slight shake inside his throat. He leaned forward and gagged, feeling his whole body fall into endless tremors. It was utterly painful, to the point where he couldn't even breathe. He lifted his hand away and saw the blood on his dirty fingers, dissolving into dust before him. He looked back up and saw the figure of Ivan smiling back at him._

"_Ne~~~sucks being dissolved, doesn't it?"_

"_Ivan…"_

"_You will live with me until the time calls otherwise, but this is something I can't prevent." He chuckled. "You're dissolving from the inside out. Painful, da?"_

"…_shut up." He spat back, coughing again._

"_It'll be slow…it'll be painful…until you crawl along the floor and beg for mercy…" Ivan leaned forward. "That's when you start losing limbs."_

"_Losing __**WHAT?"**_

"_Have fun, da?"_

_They all faded into darkness, leaving him to cough up more dust. Looking up, he realized that there was a light in front of him and that it was shining something toward him. The images revealed that it was Feliciano, talking to his brother with a smile that seemed to numb the pain away. He smiled as blood started to drip through his lips, the energy draining from his body._

"_I see…so West ain't alone anymore, huh?"_

_There was no need to cough anymore: the blood was already draining out of his system. He turned his head to see that his waist and feet were disintegrating, turning into dust. As he turned his head, he felt as if he was sinking into a pool of warmth. He couldn't help but smile at the image of Feliciano._

"_If not me…than him…" He laughed. "I'm dead man walking, right?"_

_He closed his eyes and felt himself dissolve completely into the darkness._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gilbert…?"

His eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but a white ceiling painted by the shadows of the night. That's right, he was sleeping in his room…peacefully…full…satisfied…safe. At his right, he could see Gilbird sleeping on the nightstand like nothing had happened. He turned his head to the left and saw _(to his surprise)_ Feliciano's worried face. Apparently he snuck into the room when he was sleeping.

"…_shouldn't you be joining my brother? I'm sure that he's more than willing to have you."_

"_Ve…you were crying in your sleep."_

Was he? He was about to check his face when he felt Feliciano's hand reach out and wipe out a tear that drained down his cheek. Totally unawesome for him to be crying like this. He was about to turn away when he saw him lean forward and kiss the other tear. Yeah, he isn't afraid to admit it: he was blushing from that.

"_Now you know how it feels."_

"…_feels awesome, actually."_ Gilbert chuckled. _"Thanks."_

"_Ve…"_

That tick had to be the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life…well, next to Gilbird. He leaned forward and hugged Feliciano, feeling the Italian shiver as he hugged him back. Of course, his Prussian-ness had to kick in and his hand started sliding toward his butt. He wasn't expecting something hard to start poking his stomach. Feliciano chirped and snuggled closer to him.

"_H-hey!"_ Gilbert looked up. _"Seriously?"_

"…_we've been dating for about a week, Gilbert…"_

Normally, that was basically the excuse that he would use to get any girl that he wanted. But this was Feliciano. He wasn't going to push him any farther than what he wanted in this. He looked back to him as he saw the Italian smile back at him. It was better than any dream that he ever had before.

"…_are you sure?"_

"_I don't want anyone else for this."_ He rubbed his butt on Gilbert's hand _(wow, no wonder his bruder found this awkward)._ _"You've been so kind to me…"_

"…_are you __really__ sure?"_

Feliciano kissed his chin, making Gilbert blush even more but willing to continue. This was better than that wet dream he had when this all started, that much was for sure. The silkiness of his skin…the fragility of his limbs…the softness of his lips…the wavering of his voice…the thought that he was the one making him feel this way…it made Gilbert high-five himself in his head before tightening his grip on the boy. As soon as it came, it faded away. He looked down and saw the quiet smile on his face.

"_You OK, Ita-chan?"_ Gilbert asked.

"_Ve…yes."_ He giggled. _"I'm so glad it was you…"_

Just seeing that familiar smile on his face made him hug the Italian. Maybe it was because he was hanging out with Romano too much, but he always thought that taking his virginity would mean taking his innocence away…the very thing that made Feliciano who he was. Gilbert couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"_Ita-chan?"_

"_Ve~?"_

"_I'm glad it was you too."_

That night, they fell into a dreamless sleep in a tight embrace. And years after that, Gilbert no longer had nightmares.

**/=+=/**

**And I end with this note: I got myself a deviant account~! It's "HotaruMitsuki101", and yes I have put some art on it. Now you all can see how horrible my art skills are =+="**


End file.
